The Renal Transplant Service is increasing its transplant services through the construction of a new and larger dialysis unit, by enlarging the bed capacity on the transplant ward, and by hiring additional medical and technical personnel. Our active clinical and research-oriented transplant program encompasses the following areas: 1) To identify the best possible donor-recipient combination by Mixed Lymphocyte Culture (MLC); 2) To improve patient survival in renal transplantation; 3) To investigate the variability of prednisone iatrogenicity; 4) To investigate the effect of immunosuppressive agents on the transplant recipient's polymorphonuclear and lymphocyte function; 5) To continue efforts to transplant patients with high titers of antibodies; 6) To transplant patients with congenital and systemic diseases; 7) A new approach to the management of the patient who is returned to dialysis after chronic rejection of the allograft; 8) To evaluate the efficacy of rabbit anti-human thymocyte gamma globulin (ATG); 9) To improve evaluation of renal transplant function using the scintillation camera and small computer.